Bonding Time
by Loner Kid
Summary: HPxNaruto xover. In a battle between Naruto and Sasuke, Chidori and Rasengan collided and created a huge explosion. At the same time, Harry and Draco started having weird dreams of a life that definitely isn't their's. What are these dreams? Or are they memories? Can it change their fate? Can it create bonds between enemies? NOT Yaoi. 5th year. Harry is Naruto and Draco is Sasuke.


**ANNOUNCEMENT see my profile.**

**Bonding Time**

**BY: Loner Kid**

**Summary: **In a battle between Naruto and Sasuke, Chidori and Rasengan collided and created a huge explosion. At the same time, Harry and Draco started having weird dreams of a life that definitely isn't their's. What are these dreams? Or are they memories? Can it change their fate? Can it create possible bonds between enemies? NOT Yaoi or Slash. Take place in 5th year. Harry is Naruto and Draco is Sasuke. Umbridge bashing! HPxNaruto Xover.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

**AN: Need a BETA! Focus on characterization, personality change..**

**Chapter 1 The Dream**

**Update: Jan 27. 2014 4:09 PM**

At a waterfall called Valley of the End, two teenage boys faced each other, preparing to strike. One of the boys, Naruto Uzumaki, was in his sage mode, while the other boy, Sasuke Uchiha, was in his curse seal form.

"I'm not going back, Naruto. I need power to defeat Itachi!" Sasuke spat, the vicious expression on his face seemed totally off with his handsome feature. "Konoha would only be a burden. I can't let you hold me back."

"Damn you teme! Is that all you think of us!?" Naruto yelled, face red with rage. "Don't you ever have any feelings left for Konoha?"

"As I said, Konoha is weak. It would only hold me back from defeating Itachi." Sasuke said, activating his black chidori and flapping his giant hand wings to bring himself in the air. "And you are going to be my stepping stone."

"Fine! I don't care what you think! Even if that means breaking every bones in your body, I'll still bring you back and fulfill my promise to Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he prepared his own signature jutsu, the Rasengan.

They flung towards each other, preparing to strike.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

Their attacks collided and the powerful burst of energy wiped out everything in 2 miles in radius. The two boys yelled as they felt their souls being teared away. After a flash of light, their bodies slumped onto the ground, all the energy drenched from their body, and if there is anyone around, they would find the seal on Naruto's stomach slowly began to fade away.

* * *

-At the same time in another dimension-

* * *

Harry Potter woke with a start. He had unknowingly fell asleep on the Hogwart Express, and was now enduring the consequence of having a painful kink in his neck, but that's not important at the moment. Harry wasn't even sure if anyone would believe him if he told them; in fact, he doesn't believe it himself. The dream was too real-it was almost like a memory. He could feel the energy of the explosion, he could remember every inch of the black haired boy's feature. He could remember the exact dialogue they had spoken. It was as if...as if he was there himself.

"Harry, are you okay?" A soothing voice sounded besides him. He turned his neck painfully and saw Hermione looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Yea..I'm fine 'mione. Just...a nightmare.." Harry said in a raspy voice; Hermione quickly handed him a bottle of water. He drank some greedily then let out a sigh and wiped the sweat on his forehead. "Thanks 'mione."

"Harry..are you sure? Maybe you should tell Dumbledore when we arrived-"

"No!" Harry cut her off quickly. "No..it's fine. I'll get over it, I'm sure." He said, noticing how she still looked doubtful. Even he doesn't believe he can get over that vivid dream. He pondered her suggestion for a moment. Tell Dumbledore? No freaking way. Dumbledore had been ignoring him ever since the trial at the Ministry; he's sure everyone had realized that change in demeanor. He's not going to tell Dumbledore anything if Dumbledore doesn't tell _him _what he wanted to know. Everything came for a price. If Dumbledore wanted to know his situation, he will have to _ask_.

Harry looked around, and found Ron babbling about how Dumbledore is out of his mind for choosing _Malfoy _to be a perfect, Luna is reading the Quibbler as usual, and Ginny and Hermione had engrossed in a heated argument about the correct use of La'gelio skin products. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the window, flashes of images from the dream appeared in his mind. He silently noted down some key words from the dialogue: 'Konoha', 'Itachi', and of course, the names of the attacks: 'chidori' and 'rasengan'.

He had never seen attacks, or humen like the ones in the dream. The black haired boy had _wings_, and they were _hand_-shaped. His attack does not look anything close to a curse or a spell. The only explanation for it was wandless magic. It must be some sort of wandless magic (and the dark type) that created the lightning that centered on his hand. He also remembered himself calling him 'teme' and forming a wandless attack of his own; it looked like he was holding a ball made of magic. Wandless magic explains all of that, but what about the redness that surrounded his body? Was it aura? he remembered reading a book on aura before, something about different people have different colored aura.

The train began to slow down as Harry collected his thoughts and gathered his luggage. Maybe a good night sleep will help.

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke up with a quiet gasp; he had somehow fell asleep after his prefect duty. He remembered showing off his prefect status to Potter and his friends, then he suddenly felt tired and went to an empty compartment and fell asleep.

He blinked groggily, trying to get rid of the tiredness. He had never had a dream like that. So vivid and..different. He remembered standing in front of a blond boy who had three whisker marks on his cheek, toad-like eyes, and was surrounded by redness. He couldn't believe what he had said and the tone he used. It was so cold and indifferent, like how a Death Eater would talk like. Could it possibly be a memory that had been locked away? Or was it just a nightmare? But if it is, then isn't it too real?

Also, what were those weird abilities? He could even feel two limbs sticking out of his bare back, and he remembered _flying_. He also saw the weird attack the blond boy used; it was as if he was holding a ball _made of magic_. Was it some sorts of dark magic? And what's the problem with their conversation? He doesn't know anyone named 'Itachi', nor a place named 'Konoha'. Was it a new prank from the Weasel twins?

His thoughts were disrupted when the door slides open to reveal the face of Blaise Zabini.

"There you are! We were all looking for you!" He rushed, a look of relief washing over his face. "Where did hell did you went? Com'on, we're almost there."

He began to drag Draco, and was surprised to find Draco allowed him to do so without saying anything insulting.

"What's the matter with you?" Blaise asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Draco said and walked pasted a very confused Blaise.

He needed some time to gather his thoughts.

* * *

**AN: Hope everyone reviewed! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
